<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some people don't change by Wayfarer_Rye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997569">Some people don't change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye'>Wayfarer_Rye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some people don't change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vaguely shippy, so don't read if you don't like that.<br/>prompt generated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s in that bag and why are you hiding it here?”</p><p>Naruto froze from where he was shoving his duffle bag into an opening under a tree near his team’s usual training ground.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Shikamaru was standing with his hands in pockets looking bored, with a smoke hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>Naruto stopped what he was doing, stepped in front of the bag, putting his hands behind his head, letting a smile stretch across his face and his eyes narrow falling back to childhood habits when confronted.</p><p>“Eh, it nothing Shikamaru, what are you doing here?” He questioned; Naruto hoped Shikamaru wouldn’t press.</p><p>Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, and then tsk-ed continued walking towards Naruto, “I like cloud watching here, but you avoid the question,”</p><p>Naruto let the smile drop and scowled, “Not really your business.”</p><p>Shikamaru stopped short, and held up both his hands in placation, “I am just worried for my friend.”</p><p>Naruto clenched his jaw, and turned away from Shikamaru, “My apartment complex is having water issues, and it is better for everyone there if the repairmen don’t see me about.”</p><p>Shikamaru blinked, as he processed the information, “aren’t you the hero of Konoha now after everything?” confused because he had thought after Pein, then the war, Naruto wasn’t being treated as a pariah anymore.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean everyone likes me,” Naruto sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair, distantly wondering if he should cut it or not.</p><p>“You saved everyone,” Shikamaru deadpanned his hands clenching at his side as fury began to build.</p><p>Naruto shrugged not meeting Shikamaru’s eyes, “Sometimes actions and habits are too ingrained for them to change.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before,</p><p>“Bullshit” Shikamaru spat, and darted forward grabbing Naruto’s duffle “Come on, you can stay at my apartment.”</p><p>Naruto blinked in shock but followed Shikamaru as he stalked away.</p><p>Catching up to Shikamaru slowed as they left the training grounds into Konoha proper, Naruto muttered, "Thanks."</p><p>Shikamaru huffed, "We are friends," as he relaxed his shoulders, throwing the bag over his shoulder as he walked. </p><p>"You're awesome," Naruto beamed at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru scowled even as he flushed a little under the full force of Naruto's smile.</p><p>"Come on, we can drop your bag off and go get ramen," Shikamaru muttered as he picked up the pace.</p><p>"Okay," Naruto agreed. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note Added 03/03/20<br/>Thanks for reading<br/>I hope you enjoyed the story!<br/>Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,<br/>If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>